Truth or Dare Soul Eater and Hetalia style
by couples girl
Summary: NOT GOOD WITH SUMMERYS but the soul eater cast feat the APH ( Hetalia ) Cast in my hands
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOSH! MY FIRST FAN FIC**

Disclamer:I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Yuki:M'kay I have truth or Dare with the Soul Eater cast

SE Cast: AW MAN

Yuki:NO CONPLANING! Since their are no truths or dares yet i will make one up

Soul:You suck

Yuki:Ok the first dare goes to ... SOUL

Soul: x gulps x

Yuki:I dare you to spend a day with my crazy murdous friend Amy

Amy:Hi SOUL! DIE!

Blair: Is he going to be alright

Yuki: NOPE! Maka I dare you to kiss every boy in here besides Soul and tell who the best kisser is

x lots af kisses later x

Maka: its a tie between Black*Star and Kid

Kid: It's me

Black*Star:IT'S ME

Kid: ME

Blak*Star:ME

Yuki: SHUT UP EVEN THOUGH YOU TWO ARE PRETTY HOT

Black*Star and Kid:wow thanks

Yuki: x blushes x moving onis it true that you have loved Maka ever sience you met

Black*Star:yah

Maka:x super fier red in face x

Yuki:Tsubaki is it true that you loved Justin ( super awesome hot )Law

Tsubaki: no

Justin: Oh well I can go out with the lovely host

Yuki: aw thanks and i gladly accept

**THATS THAT! MAKE SOME TRUTHS AND DARES OF YOUR OWN !****! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ASSHOLE COMPUTER IS WORKING AGAIN**

YUKI: ok i want you all to meet kasandra, amy( you know her ), Mathew and Cloe

ALL: HI SE CAST!

YUKI: so i'm sorry justin but i broke up with you doh!

JUSTUN : OK SO DIE

YUKI: -SCREAMES-

(Mathew jumps in front of me with a half katana blade and gilotune mix )

MAT: i'm afraid not

ALL SE GIRLS: _ SCREAMS _ YOU GOT TWO GUYS FIGHTING OVER YOU!

YUKI: I KNOW RIGHT! - FAN GIRL SCREAM_

GRELL SUTCLIFT ( FROM BLACK BUTLER): Girl you so lucky

YUKI: DAD I"M GONNA TELL DADDY!

GRELL: Sorry

Yuki: DADDY!

RONALD KNOX( BLACK BUTLER TOO ): yes sweety

YUKI: tell daddy to leave me alone

RON:Grell come on

GRELL: YAY!

SE CAST O.O

YUKI: I"M ADOPED! SO WHAT IF I GOTS GAY PARENTS!

for get it

Mathew: my lady are you ok?

YUKI: yes - kisses mat an lips - vicious

SE CAST: O.O

YUKI: any way here is a dare from SHIROMARU_ CHAN

**DARES:**

**MAKA: KILL ONE PERSON OF CHOICE **

**SOUL:EVERY TIME YOU SAY COOL MAKA GETS TO MAKA CHOP YOU FOR ONE CHAPTER**

**LIZ & PATTY:SWICH PERSONALATIES **

**TSUBAKI: YELL AT BLACK*STAR ROR EVERY STUPID THING HE EVER DID**

**BLACK*STAR: JUMP OFF A 300 FOOT CLIFT AND CLIMB BACK IN 30 SECONDS OR ELSE YOU CANT YELL FOR 2 CHAPTERS**

**TRUTHS:**

**EVERYONE: WHO DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ( IF YOU DON"T HAVE ON SAY PASS )**

**THAT IS ALL THANK YOU**

YUKI: -PASSES OUT FROM TO MUCH TYPING -

JUSTIN: nows my chance

Mat: -pounces over me - sure you will grr

Cloe: i'll take over maka kill that one person

Maka: -pounces and kills liz-

Patty: Lizzy!

Cloe : no cool for the whole chapter

Soul: so not cool

( gets maka choped )

Soul: ( Passes out )

Cloe - heals liz - swich

Liz: YAy!

PATTY: no ghost please

Tsubaki: ahem

(100,000,000,000 yells later )

Black*Star: i cant

Cloe: ok maka's first

Maka:B-Black*Star

Black*Star:Maka

Kid:Patty

Patty:Kiddo-kun

LIZ:pass

Soul:Tsubaki

Tsubaki:Soul

Yuki: i'm i still alive!

dares from YAMI-NO-OUJO

**KINDA OF STUPID ...AND SHORT .-. BUT UR REALLY FUNNY I WANNA SPEND A DAY WITH AMYXD O.O PARRINGS ARE WRONG O.O MY OPINION TEE HEE KID WOULD BE THE BEST KISSER X3 - TURNS SUPER RED _ I MEAN HE'S JUST SO SMEXEY XD**

YUKI: Thank you for that compliment

Kid: - chuckles

Yuki: - teleports Yami-no-oujo in home-

Yami-no-oujo: WHAT THE! - gasp- AMY LETS GO!

Amy: yay lets kill people!

Yami-no-oujo:YAY!

( Yami-no-oujo andAmy run to get grell )**  
**

Amy: come on grell!

Grell: im leaving sweety!

(they leave )

**BYE MORE T OR D PLZ**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki:since i havent go many reviews i'll make up more dares I'm gonna chibifiy you all!

SE Cast: noooooo!

Yuki: x chibifys them all X

SE Cast ( with tiny voice ):Noooooo!

Yuki:CUTE! x hugs all x

** Plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back I finally got my internet back**

Yuki: I'm back with a surprise the hetal ia crew is here!

X snaps fingers and they appear x

APH Crew: what the hell!

Yuki: hello since the hetalia crew is ne w I will make up dares for you

APH Crew: aw

Yuki: quiet damn it! Ok the first dare c omes from

**Yami-no-ojo!**

**have better stuff this time! Ok...ahem..   
My adorable Kid-kun, I dare you to wear the most asymmetrical thing you own.  
Liz, I dare you to go to Halloween Horro r Nights with Patty and NOT piss your p a nts. (even though it's way past Hallow ee n...)  
Maka, I dare you to explain to Soul all of the reasons he is NOT cool.  
Tsubaki, I dare you to explain to Black* Star why he will never surpass the gods AND tell him one completely honest thin g that you hate about him, and no sugar- c oating it!  
Haha that is all! xD**

Yuki:get to it Kid

Kid: x puts on the most asymetrical thi look horrable x sits in emo corner x

Yuki: ok then,liz,patty go x pushes both in xok maka begen ex- oh

Maka: xalready explaining toi soul hou h e's not cool x

Yuki:Then Tsubaki start- oh

Tsubaki:x explaining to Black*Star how h e will not surpass a god xand I HATE TH A T YOU YELL SO MUCH AND YOUR FUCKING JO KE S SUCK!

Yuki: woooooo!The next dare comes from d eaththekid's secondgirlfriend

**I am even kid I dare you to date me liz burn your makeup ps. I will give you new makeup that is even patty kill a cow so ul do not say uncool for the rest of th e chapter maka if he says uncool maka ch o p him**

Yuki: x snaps fingers and death shows up 

Death:waoh! Where am i?KID! X pounces x

yuki: liz burn your make up

liz:x burns make up x i was gonna throw it out any ways

Yuki: Patty kill that cow!

Patty: i need amy's help

Amy: no probs:

X Kills cow x

Amy: who wants hamburgers!

America:me!

Yuki :Soul dont say un cool for the rest of the chapy

* * *

Cloe:ok you APH cast time for your dares !

Yuki: Thats right ok america and russia your singing same girl by and Usher Am erica you're and you're Russia you're usher x pulls out camara x

X songs starts x(look ay youtube to see how it goes)  
America:Yo Ush..  
Russia:What up Kells  
America:Wanna introduce you to this girl . Think I really love this girl.  
Russia:Yeah...  
America:Man she's so fine.  
Russia:Straight up dog...  
America:She stands about 5'4", coka cola , red bone  
Russia:Damn...  
America:She drives a black Durango licen se plate say Angel tattoo on her ankle p lus she's making pesos.  
Gotta crib on Peachtree, right on 17th s treet and I call her Te Te.  
Russia:Wait a minute hold on dog. Do she got a crib? By the waffle house?  
Do she got a beauty mark on the left sid e of her mouth?  
Went to Georgia Tech? Works for TBS? Man I can't believe this shit. Damn!  
America:Tell me what's wrong dog what th e hell you damnin' 'bout? I'm your homi e so just say what's on your mind.  
Russia:Man I didn't know that you were t alkin' 'bout her.  
America:so man you telling me you know h er?  
Russia:Do I know her? Like a pastor know his word.

Both:We messing with the same girl, the same girl.  
America:How could the love of my life an d my potential wife be the same girl?  
Russia:Man I can't believe that we've be en messing with the same girl, the same girl.

Both:Thought she's someone I could trust but she's been doubling up with us.  
U, K, man we been messing with same girl .

Russia:See I met her at this party in AT LANTA!  
America:Well I met her at this party in CHICAGO!  
Russia:She came right up to me giving me conversation.  
I said "do you gotta a man?"  
she said "no" with no hesitation.  
America:Well, it must be a music thing ' cause she said the same to me.  
At party all in my face while I'm laughi ng and buying her drinks  
Russia:She whispered in my ear and said "can you take me home?"  
America:ME TOO! Man she was in the Chi s inging that same song  
Russia:Is that true?  
America:And I thought it was true confes sions when she said "I LOVE YOU".  
Russia:Man I thought her body was callin g when she said "I WANT YOU".  
Look I even got some pictures on my phon e.  
America:Look at there. There she is with some boy shorts on.

Both:She's the apple of my eye and my po tential wife.  
Man I just can't believe that we've been messing around with the same damn girl.   
Thought she was someone I could trust bu t she's been doubling up with both of u s .

Russia:Said she got me on a ring tone  
America:Are you talking about the pink p hone?  
Russia:Uh uh the blue one  
America:Man she told me that was turned off.  
Russia:It's obvious that she's been play ing us, playing us.  
'cause constantly she's been lying to us , lying to us.  
Russia:Don't like the way that she's bee n going 'bout, going 'bout.  
Kells what you think that we should do a bout it, about it?  
America:Call her up at her home.  
She won't know that I'm on the phone.  
Russia:Yeah man that's the way.  
America:Homie we about to bust this tric k.  
Ask her to meet up with you and I'm goin g to show up too  
Russia:And she won't know what to do.  
America:We'll be standing there singing. 

Yuki:O...M...G! i love youre voices now england and america have sex in front of all of us,Mattie you might wanna go me, amy,and chloe get crazy around yaoi

Matthew:ok darling x gives yuki a kiss a nd leaves x

Yuki and Hungary:x pulls out camaraX get to it!

America and England:x making out and gro ping each other x

Yuki:X whiping blood from her nose X ok you two go in the closet X pushes englan d and america in the closet x lets see w ith my new flat screen!

America and England: Xmoaning,groaning,a nd screaming each others name x

Yuki,Amy and Hungary: x passes out from blood loss x

Chole:I survied yay! ok Russia show us " Ivan the Terrible"

x Yuki and the others wakes up x

Russsia:No prob! X undoes pants and show s his "terrible" x

Yuki:Wow! That's huge!

Hungary,Amy,and Chloe: I know right!

Yuki: any way thatrs the end and me and my crew gladly accepts dares

America and England:x comes out of close t with messy sex hair x

Soul: So uncool we are 13 and 14 year ol d kids!

Maka:X maka chops soul x

Soul and Romono: You girls are pervy bad stards

Yuki: lets get 'em girls X amy,hungary,c hole and me chae them through the hills x

Germany:When did we get here?

**Bye! Like i said i accept Dares**

**Amy:me too!**

**Chole:So do I**

**Matthew:Me to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**my write's block is cured and i changed my name**

Tiana: alright i'm back it's summer vaycay

America: awesome i'm pumped for more dares!

Tiana: we only have 2 reveiws by the same girl and i have a V.A.M.P.

All: a what?

Tiana:Very awesome magic powers and if you question me you will face my B.A.G, my big ass gun!

ok any way this is fron Yami-no-ojo chloe do the honor of reading the first reveiw

Chloe:K K

_**This is absolutely perfect XD Especially with the USUK 3 Ok now I have dares for the Hetalia characters**_

_**England: I dare you to make your own version of America's hamburgers.**_  
_**America: I dare you to eat the entire burger that Iggy makes.**_  
_**Liechtenstein&Switzerland: Forgive me in advance Switzy, but I dare you and Lili-chan to switch clothes for the whole chapter.**_  
_**Japan: I dare you to read Ameripan, EnglandxJapan, or just, like, any yaoi with you in it.**_  
_**Hungary: I dare you to read PruAus .-.**_  
_**I think that's pretty much it...for now at least ;3 Oh one more thing! Can I become one with Russia? ;-; please? I love Russia SO much 333**_

Tiana:Can you do it iggy_**  
**_

England: sure

Tiana: STAY OUT MY KITCHEN! GO IN THE FRONT YARD WHERE THE GRILL IS!

England:ok ok

Tiana: Lilli! Switzy!

Both:hmm

Tiana:Switch clothes

Lilli:giggles x k k

Tiana:Hungary read PruAus or i'll give you a freebe

Hungary: Freebee

Tiana: me and you can watch it on my big screen t.v.

Hungay: cool!

Tiana:Pussia and Austria! and this is what i want Russia !

All: yah

Tiana: get in a closet

Russia: ok x pulls Austria and Prussia with him

Austria and Prussia: HELP US!

x a large boom is heard and England comes in x

SE Crew: what the hell was that!

England: i'm back with the burger

Tiana: you have to eat the burger Alfie

America:Q-Q i think i'm gonna die x passes out x

Tiana: let's see what's happening on my B.A.T, Big Ass T.V.

x tv pops down x

Maka: I don't know why but i think i'm turning in to you and Hungary!

Tsubaki: Me too!

Tiana: I told you you'll love it

Soul: i think i'm gonna be sick

Amy: shut the fuck up be fore i make you fuck both Black*Star and Kid

Soul,Black*Star and Kid:What!

Austria on tv: P-Prussia you may be a-annoying as fuck b-but you feel so g-great!

Prussia on tv:W-Well this b-big guy's great h-him self!

Me,Hungary,Maka,and Tsubaki: x pool of blood x

Tiana:ok

Italy: MY VIRGIN EYES!

Tiana: Yami-Yami come alive Yami- Yami come here now!

Yami: WTF

X as if on que russia came out with sex hair x

Yami:RUSSIA I WANT TO BECOME ONE WITH YOU

Russia:at least your not belarus

x goes to diffrent closet x

Tiana: Mattie!

Matthew:yes dear

Tiana: read the next reveiw

Matthew: from again yami-no-ojo

**Fuck I forgot truths! Ok um...  
England: Why are you such a horrible cook?  
America: Do you really hate Iggy's cooking? I mean you ate it when you were a kid :I  
Prussia: Do you really think you're awesome or do you just say that to make yourself feel better?  
France: Would you ever become one with Russia?  
Russia: You say everyone will become one with you, does that include Belarus?  
Poland: Do you wish you were a girl?  
Lithuania: Do you think Poland looks sexy in a mini skirt?  
Patty: What's with you and giraffes?  
Ragnarok: Why do you bully Crona? Is it because of your own issues or are you just a huge dick? o.o**=

ok since my girlfriend sits in a pool of her own nose bleed iggy why

England:i'm not a horrible cook!

everyone: yah you are!

England:oh i see x sits in emo corner x

Mattie: you grew you with iggy's cooking

America: No i didn't! i made my own food!

Pussia:i just want Hungary to like me

All the girls: Dawwwwwwww Cute!

Mattie: right?

France:hell no pas si la Russie était la dernière personne sur terre!(hell no not if Russia was the last person on earth!)

Russia:Черт, нет, которые не включают в себя, что сумасшедшая сука задницу я жил и называется моя сестренка!(hell no that not include that crazy ass bitch i lived and called my little sister!)

Poland:i am like totally a chick why does every on like think i'm a guy! Like FUCK

Lithuania:x blushes and nods x

Patty: i love to break giraffes necks!

Ragnarok:eh i'm just a huge dick

Tiana: alrighty byea_byea_boo!

**Hey more reveiws!**


End file.
